


Radio Silence

by miagirl3



Series: Sladin Week [4]
Category: DCU (Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Caught, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, M/M, Minor Dick Grayson/Slade Wilson, No Smut, SladeRobinWeek2019, Sneaking Around, artemis is not having this, sladerobinweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 03:11:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21172466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miagirl3/pseuds/miagirl3
Summary: Dick got a tip that an attack was being planned on a building in the middle of a city, so of course he grabs Artemis to check it out. While he's searching the building Slade gets a hold of him.





	Radio Silence

**Author's Note:**

> Written for sladin week 2019 Day 1: Caught in the Act

“Nightwing do you need back up?” Artemis asked through the comms as Dick walked into the building.

“Negative. I’m going in alone,” Dick said as he continued to walk through the doorway. He could feel the eyes of Artemis on his back as he walked.

“Stay on comms in case,” Artemis told him and Nightwing answered her.

He walked into the dark building for a few minutes until he felt the need to be on high alert.

Dick hid behind a column as he turned right to not get caught, but as soon as he moved from his safe place a hand came up behind him and grabbed him by his neck, while another grabbed his mouth.

“Tell your people that your going to be on radio silence for a while,” the voice whispered into his left ear.

“Hey Tiger I’ma be going down for radio silence for a few minutes,” Dick told her.

“No! Stop! That is a bad idea!” She said back into the comms.

“Artey trust me on this. Just give me five minutes. I’ll be back on the comms before you know it,” Dick told her. 

He could hear her sigh, but she did give in.

“If I don’t hear from you in five minutes then I’m going in,” She said with no room for arguing.

“Agreed,” Dick said as he turned his comm off and took it off of his ear. 

The second the comm was pulled away a mouth attached itself to his neck and the hand hand that was on his neck started to roam his body.

“Nothing to drastic Slade. You heard the lady, Five minutes only,” Dick teased him.

“Your a real idiot,” Slade grumbled as he lifted his mouth out of Dick’s neck to speak.

“How am I the idiot?” Dick asked through huffed breaths. Slade’s mouth could always do wonders.

“How’d you know it was me? If anyone else was the do that to you then your instincts would of made you flip them and knock their teeth out,” Slade told him.

“I know what your hands feel like and how your voice sounds. I’ve been in this position with you enough times to know that,” Dick told him, fully sure of himself as slade gave huffs for laughter.

“Well that was something that I didn’t need to hear,” Artemis said as Dick and Slade opened their eyes to see her standing in the entrance with her arms crossed and eyes glaring at Dick.

Dick immediately got away from slade and fixed the top part of his costume, so his neck line was once again cancelled.

“Uh. . .hey Artemis,” Dick said with a wave.

“I don’t want to know. I don’t want to remember. I want to forget this has ever happened, but drag me out here for a fake mission again to hook up with him and I’m telling everyone,” Artemis threatened him.

“Everyone. . . Even Bats?” Dick asked her.

“Even Bats.” She told him. “Now let’s go. You two can meet up later in Gotham, but I’m your only ride home,” She said as she grabbed Dicks wrist. 

As the two were walking out she was glaring at Slade. He waved bye at them, but while Dick was happy to wave back Artemis flipped him off.

It was once they were back in their car that she started to speak to him again.

“Were we really on a mission?” she asked.

“Yes. I got intel that said someone was trying to plant bombs in that building so that way it could fall over and make the next one fall causing a domino effect,” Dick answered her truthfully.

“Don’t keep seeing him Dick,” She said as she grabbed his hand.

“Don’t worry Artemis. No strings are attached their,” he assured her.

“Yeah. sure,” She agreed, but on the inside she know that one of her most trusted friends is falling hard for the mercanary.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry that it's so short.  
Follow me on Tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/ashboy-3


End file.
